Hath-Set (Earth-1938)
Origin Hath-Set was born thousands of years ago in the ancient kingdom of Kahndaq to two priests. The people of Kahnaq followed their religion of the neighboring country of Egypt. Originally just known as Hath, he spent his childhood learning about magic, the gods and how to main power over the people. When Hath came of age, he shocked most by pleading to be a priest of Set, the god of chaos. While many saw Set as a betrayer for killing his brother and taking the throne. However, Hath focused on Set's past as the protector of Ra, making sure the sun rose in the morning every day. Now known as Hath-Set, the young priest became renowned for his magical talent and intelligence. Hath-Set's proudest accomplishment was becoming the protege of Fate, the world's most powerful magician and host to Nabu, who most considered a god. Hath-Set was one of the powerful people in Kahndaq. Hath-Set believed that he would become Nabu's next host. However, everything change when a star fell from the sky and two people with wings came out of it. Fate and Hath-Set went to investigate. The two bird-people, a man and a woman, were integrated by Fate who had to use magic to translate their strange language. Calling themselves Khufu and Chay, they explained they were fleeing from their home planet after they rebelled against their leader. Fate allowed them to stay in Kahndaq on the condition that they became the protectors on the land. Hath-Set was not happy with the arrangement. He saw the bird-people as traitors to home and who could betray the Kahndaqis at only time. Hath-Set found it unfair they were gifted with flight and strength while Hath-Set had to study for all his powers. Even worse, the people of the kingdom loved their new protectors, leaving Hath-Set angered they showed him such gratitude. The last straw was when Fate announced the next host of Nabu would be his son. Hath-Set was devasted. He went to pray at the temple where he encountered a strange man from another land. The man had listened to Hath-Set's proud and noted how close the bird-people where to Fate's son and suggested that Fate thought Hath-Set was too weak to become Nabu's host. This ignited something terrible within Hath-Set. Placing all the blame onto Chay and Khufu, he came up with a plan for revenge. He came to the couple in the dead of night, claiming that a village was under attack. They raced to the village to save the people, only to be trapped in a magic circle. Hath-Set had learned of dark spell that could drain life-force from a living being and translated into strength for the spell-user. Hath-Set stabbed Khufu in the heart and then did the same to Chay, taking glee in their pain. Just as he was going to take their life-forces for his, Fate appeared. Hath-Set tried to attack his former mentor but he was no match for Fate. Fate blasted him and something went wrong with the ritural. Hath-Set was pulled into a realm of pure darkness, where he knew nothing but pain. And there he would remain for years. Out of the Shadows Hath-Set spent hundreds of years in horrible dimension of Rangor, the realm of living shadows. He was twisted by the living shadows, with them slowly turning him into one of them. Hath-Set lived in agony for all that time, mocked by Ragnorians for losing everything. The only thing keeping Hath-Set from totally losing his identity was his hatred of Khufu and Shay. Unable to accept blame, he thought Khufu and Shay must have tricked him somehow into performing the ritural. However, even that wasn't enough. Hath-Set began to became just another shadow in the endless sea, without any personal identity or memory. Then, Hath-Set heard a new strange voice. It talked about how it should be more respected than any "dim knights". Hath-Set pushed through and found himself looking through the eyes of one Anton of Hastor, a mage in training in the court of King Arthur. While Hath-Set could not commucicate to Anton, it was welcomed get-away from Rangor. Then, Anton spotted one of the Knights of the Round Table, Brain of Kent, the Silent Knight and Lady Celia Penbrook. Anton just saw people he was envious of but Hath-Set could see past their skin, to their very souls. There, he saw his hated enemies, Khufu and Shay. Anton of Hastor was pretty rattled when he heard a howl of rage in his head. Hath-Set was shocked too as he didn't think he could ever talk. After convincing Anton not to tell his teacher, Hath-Set learned that Anton was from a long line of magicians that had come to the east. Hath-Set remembered when an one-time lover told him she had given birth to his daughter. He had not believed her but now thought that daughter may have left for Europe and was the ancestor of Anton. Anton also had an intense envy of knights as he feel he was better than them. The more Hath-Set encouraged Anton's envy, the more Anton's power grew. He could control darkness, move from one shadow to another and even move through solid objects with ease. Hath-Set was the one giving him the power but he found himself feeling more and more drained. Anton, desperate to keep the praise he had gotten from revealing his powers, begged Hath-Set to stay. Hath-Set told Anton he had heard whispers of an invasion of Camelot. If Anton followed Hath-Set's plan, he would be a master of darkness. Anton didn't want to betray Camelot, his lust for power outweighed his loyalty. When Morgaine Le Fay invaded Camelot with the Sheeda army of evil Fae, the Silent Knight and Lady Celia fought side by side. However, Anton literally hid in the shadows until the two were alone. Using an enchanted dagger, Anton ambushed the two lovers. After stabbing them, both Anton and Hath-Set felt a rush of power. While Anton's magic abilites got much stronger, Hath-Set felt finally in control of his own thoughts again. Anton fled Camelot and began a new career. To get money, Anton would steal riches from nobles and even kings and queens. Anton was so drunk with power, he would kill any who slighted him or witnessed his crimes. The people of Europe began to whisper about the "Shadow Thief", a monster that would see all your riches and your very life if you saw him. Anton had mixed feelings about this but, Hath-Set loved it. If the common people wouldn't love him, they would fear him instead. In time, Hath-Set and Anton became one being in terms of their mind. However, the Shadow Thief would caught the attenion of the Demon Knights, a group of warriors who vowed to protect the land. They cornered Shadow Thief and the magican of the group planned to banish him to Rangor. Unwilling to be trapped again, Hath-Set abandoned his descendant and lurked into the shadows. Anton would would spend the rest of his life in jail, alone and hated. Hath-Set, was back in the cold realm of shadows. Still, Hath-Set was able to keep his identity and even control other shadows beings. Shadow of the Hawk For the next few hundred years, Hath-Set could control of the shadow-world. He became the one in control of the shared minds of Rangorians. Hath-Set enjoyed the power but still longed for the outside world. In the 1600s, Hath-Set heard new thoughts in his head once again. This time is was a woman's thoughts, an Kaznian noble named Helene Astar. Her bethored, the crown prince, seemed to be falling in love with a female pirate he had met. Hath-Set again looked through his descendant's eyes and his worries were confirmed when saw Khufu in the prince. After realizing Helene was in love with power, not the prince, Hath-Set contacted Helene. Unlike Anton, Helene was raised to fear the occult so she at first rejected Hath-Set. However, her desire for power outweighted her fear. Using the shadows and her own political know-how, Helene arranged a coup d'etat that overthrew the royal family. The pirate tried to save her love but Helene killed both of them. She reigned as a queen for twenty years, spying on her subjects using the shadows. Still, her powers couldn't save her when her subjects grew tired of her cruel, absolute rule had rebelled. Helene killed many of the rebels but Hath-Set decided not waste his energy and left her to die. By this point, Hath-Set had realized that he got power whenever he killed the reincarnations of the Thanagarians. However, he could only enter the Earthly plain when one of his descendants were near the reincarnations. Hath-Set waited for centuries, becoming more comfortable with his powers. In 1875, a bank robber named Carl Sands was caught by the crime-fighting duo Hannibal "Nighthawk" Hawkes and Kate "Cinnamon" Manser. While in jail, Sands was contacted by Hath-Set. Sands was more than eager to get revenge on the duo, he knew that they often traveled with other crime-fighters. In that case, even his powers might not be enough to kill them. So, after escaping his jail, he found the infamous highway-man, James "Gentleman Jim" Craddock. As Craddock had already been nearly captured by duo many times, he was more than happy to help. Craddock lured Nighthawk and Cinnamon into a trap. Nighthawk shot and killed Craddock but Sands killed the bountyhunters. Sands would go on to be Hath-Set longest living host, through the voices of the shadows drove him mad. When Sands finally died of old age in 1910s, Hath-Set waited for the next time the Thanagarian souls and one of desendants would cross paths. Hath-Set's next host would be a wealthy landlord named Kristopher Roderic who lived in the booming port-town of St.Roach Louisiana. Roderic had been having conflict with an activist named Shelia Carr, who protested against his poor treatment of his tenants and was being investigated by a private eye named James Wright. As Carr and Wright were the latest incarnations of the Thanagarians, Hath-Set was able to convince Kristopher to join with him easily. Roderic had tricked Carr and Wright into an ambush. However, Roderic stabbed Wright after the detective jumped in front of Shelia to protect her. Shelia shot Roderic in the leg and then stabbed him with his own knife while he was distracted. Hath-Set knew he had gotten too cocky and underestimated his enemies. Hath-Set vowed to not be defeated next time. In 1944, Hath-Set found himself in the body of an engineer named Carl Hammer. Hammer wanted to kill his brother because of a conflict over a patent. While Hath-Set was a bit confused by the lack Khufu and Chay, he helped Hammer kill his brother. Finally, Hath-Set laid eyes on Hammer's client, a pilot named John Holliday. With Hath-Set's direction, Hammer stabbed Holiday in the heart. Hammer searched for the Chay incarination but couldn't find her. Hammer traveled the world, stealing for fun and profit. Hath-Set never found Chay, much to his chargin. After ten years, Hath-Set gave up and left Hammer with no warning. Shadowlands Hath-Set came to two conclusions after thirty years of pondering. The first one was that his ability to contact his desendants wasn't because of their proximity to reincartions but rather their own feelings of intense hatred, envy or lust for power. Secondly, the incomplete ritural had caused Khufu and Chay's souls loose the bond that allowed them to always find each other. However, Hath-Set believed that the souls would find each other again and Hath-Set would have the chance to harvest their life-forces yet again. Having thousands of years of experience and the power of eight sacriced lives, Hath-Set was able to look through every shadow on Earth to seach for the incarinations. Hath-Set tried to see if he could reach the home-world of Chay and Khufu but found that alien magic bound him to Earth. Still, Hath-Set would find what he was seeking. A Thanagarian appeared on Earth, which Hath-Set quickly recognized him as the reincarinated Khufu. Having already located Chay, Hath-Set simply had to find a new host. He found that in Ian Karkull. Karkull was a scienist who had created a machine that control darkness in small ways, ironically, because of the family legends of his ancestors being able to become shadows. Of course, the only reason the machine worked was because of Karkull's magic abilities. Karkull's partner stole his reseach and sold it. When Karkull confronted him, the partner almost killed him but Hath-Set saved him by pulling the partner into Rangor.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Intangibility Category:Immortality Category:Gestalts Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Composite Characters